Earth-moving equipment, such as backhoes and other devices having booms and digging buckets and the like, typically have a number of hydraulic valves which are individually operated to control various motions. Such devices usually have a plurality of control levers arranged in more or less side-by-side fashion at a position adjacent to an operator's chair.
The operator usually is sitting in the chair during operation of the earth-moving equipment, manipulating the several control levers. Constant and varied lever movements are required--pushing and pulling them fore and aft to extend and retract the boom, raise and lower the boom, tilt the bucket, etc., in order to successfully and efficiently move earth.
Because of this complexity of operation and because such equipment frequently is operated for long periods of time, it is highly desirable that the range of motion of the control levers be at a comfortable and convenient position with respect to the position of the operator. Sometimes an operator finds that readjustment of the control lever positions is helpful after long operation in one relative position.
And, since operators of different physical sizes and shapes operate the equipment, the position of the control levers with respect to the seat frequently is improper for the person preparing to operate the equipment. For example, a short operator may have difficulty reaching the full range of motion of the control levers with his arms unless he slides forward on the seat. And long armed operators have the same sorts of problems related to ease and comfort during use.
In the past, hydraulic control levers for earth-moving equipment have been made adjustable in various ways. For example, an entire control console has been made tiltable or slidable toward or away from an operators position. Adjustment of such devices, however, may be difficult, sometimes requiring tools and sometimes requiring more effort than seems justified. With adjustment difficulties, frequent adjustment is avoided, and this leads to discomfort and a reduced productivity.
In some cases, major adjustments of the position of the range of control lever motion may be particularly difficult.
There has been a need for an improved adjustable multi-lever hydraulic control device for earth-moving equipment which will quickly and easily adjust the position of the range of motion of hydraulic control levers, and thus conveniently accommodate the needs of particular operators.